Jay Marston
|image1= |caption1=''GTA Online'' Marston |fan/original=Fan |universe=''Grand Theft Auto'' |creator=User:LeeHatake93 |full_name=Jackson Ray Marston |alias(es)="Officer Marston" "JR" |birthplace=Armadillo, New Austin |residence=Los Santos, San Andreas |species=Human |age=30 |gender=Male |height=5'9" |weight=213 lbs }} }} ' ' is a fan character designed by LeeHatake93. resides in the ''Grand Theft Auto universe. Descended from the legendary outlaw, John Marston, Jay Marston is a reformed criminal who has taken up arms as a leading officer of the Los Santos Police Department in San Andreas. Jackson Ray Marston was raised in Armadillo, New Austin, by his grandfather, Jack. He had heard stories of the great John Marston being a notorious outlaw and aspired to be like him. Trained to shoot by Jack, it wasn't long before Jay inherited his great-grandfather's famous dead-eye vision, earning the respect of his friends, but the bad side of many law officials throughout the frontier. Years after graduating college, Marston decided to move to Los Santos to escape the country life. He eventually befriended a man named Lamar and fell into vehicle repossession jobs for a time. However, he soon gained the interest of a man named Lester Crest, who had been the brains behind the actions of criminal heists in the past. Through small jobs such as robbing convenience stores and busting drug deals, Jay attracted the interest of Trevor Philips, another veteran criminal. From there on, he met several others who would become his associates. Sticking to codenames, the others were introduced as "Bolding", "Shadow", and "CJ", while Jay adapted the moniker, "JR". The four ran several heists for nearly a year, before finally disbanding. Jay is a fit, tanned Caucasian male with long, messy brown hair, hazel eyes, and a 5 o'clock shadow. Like his great-grandfather, he dresses in a western style, wearing a cowboy hat and boots, with more modern clothing, such as a collared shirt, black vest, and black slacks. He bears great resemblance to John Marston. During his time as a criminal, he wore a black t-shirt, dark sunglasses, a black bandanna, and baggy jeans, his grandfather's depiction of "one of them rap fellers". Jay is a calm, collected individual that carefully analyzes his actions and never rushes into any situation that could result in casualties. Fearless as both a criminal mastermind and respected officer of the law, the only thing that can push his buttons is when his friends or loved ones are in danger. When faced with situations like that, he can occasionally lose his composure and is prone to desperation if he can't think of any other methods to help people. He abhors murder in any form. Even when he worked as a criminal, he only killed in self-defense and felt heavy grief over the matter. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Being a member of the police force, Jay is a skilled fighter *'Keen Observation:' As a former criminal, Jay has an affinity for noticing details that others may overlook, and is able to analyze various scenarios in his mind, planning several contingencies for any trouble he may run into. His eye for detail has even earned him a spot on the LSPD's detective branch **'Dead Eye Precision:' Like his grandfathers before him, Jay has an impeccable sense of precision, making any shot he takes almost guaranteed to hit its target *'John Marston:' Great-Grandfather, deceased *'Abigail Marston:' Great-Grandmother, deceased *'Jack Marston:' Grandfather *'Laura Marston (née Saint):' Wife *'Ashley Marston:' Daughter *'Lester Crest:' Former employer *'Lamar Davis:' Former associate *'Trevor Philips:' Former employer, occasionally needs to be arrested **'Michael de Santa:' Associate of Trevor's, victim of an assassination attempt **'Franklin Clinton:' Associate of Trevor's *'"Bolding":' A former associate in several heists *'"Shadow":' A former associate in several heists *'"CJ":' A former associate in several heists, not to be confused with Carl Johnson *'"The Nerdy Guy":' Police informant, good friend *'Sora:' The wielder of a Keyblade from the world of Destiny Islands. Travels with Leek, LH93, and Jay Marston *'LH93:' A young man from an unknown world that somehow possesses an encyclopedic knowledge of multiple worlds. Leads the team of Leek, Jay Marston, and Sora *'Leek:' A half-Saiyan Time Patroller that possesses a unique power known as Super Saiyan Sage *'Zuko Bellic:' Los Santos' most notorious assassin *Jay Marston would also appear in Fallout 4 as a synth. Marston.png Category:Characters Category:Fan characters Category:Grand Theft Auto characters Category:Characters related to canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Good characters Category:Parents Category:Married characters Category:Criminals Category:Heterosexual characters Category:LeeHatake93's characters